Raiding
Current Raiding Instances: 'Zul'Aman (Tier 11)' Zul'Aman was formerly controlled by Zul'jin and his tribe members. After the demise of Zul'jin, the zone nestled in Ghostlands is now under the evil lead of Daakara. Formerly a 10-player raid for level 70s Loot: = 'Karazhan Castle (Tier 12)' Karazhan is an abandoned ancient tower located in Deadwind Pass. Karazhan is notable for its famous occupant, the last Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh. You can use Medivh's staff, Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian, to teleport players to the front gate of Karazhan. Karazhan used to require an elaborate attunement process, but now players can just enter on their own accord. Loot: 'Black Temple (Tier 13)' The Black Temple is the fortress-citadel of Illidan Stormrage, Lord of Outland. It's also known for providing reputation for Ashtongue Deathsworn, easily earned through clearing the raid a few times. Loot: 'Naxxramas (Tier 14)' A giant necropolis floating over Wintergarde Keep, in Dragonblight. It has the questionable honor to serve as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. The instance has been redesigned for 10 and 25-man raids. It consists of four different wings which, when cleared, grant access to the Frostwyrm Lair (a fifth and final wing). The first four wings are, in order of ascending difficulty: Arachnid, Plague, Military, Construct. Progression is non-linear - raids may select their own path to the final lair. Loot: 'Icecrown Citadel (Tier 15)' The Icecrown citadel is the final raid instance in Wrath of the Lich King, and its final boss is none other than Arthas Menethil, the Lich King himself! Similarly to the Black Temple and Mount Hyjal, players will be assisted by a special raid-only faction: the Ashen Verdict. Teleportation devices placed in various points inside the Citadel will allow raiders to quickly move around the enormous building, and Alchemist Finklestein, Ashen Verdict Quartermaster, will aid in ensuring that player armor is always at its maximum durability. Loot: 'The Hidden Nebula (Tier 15.5)' Loot: Quest Chain The quest chain starts as soon as you have been to the Amphitheater, once you kill all the bosses and have collected your starter gear you can begin raiding, in this guide i will go though step by step what you will need to do in order to be able to complete every raid on this server! Step one: Create your character and level throughout the leveling road, once you reach the end you will be at the top of the mountain in Whirlwind Summit! Remember to go to the top even if you hit 255 before this! Step two: Once you have collected the quest from the Goblin at the top of the mountain, you will have to go to the Amphitheater using your hearthstone, Completing the quests you will gain Emblems which you can use to buy your gear and you will also recieve items for completing the quests such as trinkets rings ect!, once youve done this you will recieve 6 quests one of them is to go to Zul'Aman Step three: After you have taken the quest use your hearthstone and Click Raids > Zul'Aman, Outside is a quest giver who will task you with slaying the first four bosses inside! once doing this you will recieve another quest before the stairs to the last two bosses! Step Four: After killing the last two bosses in Zul'Aman you will hand the quest in to the quest giver behind you. Who will upon Accepting the quest he will port you to the entrance of Black Temple! Take the quest and begin raiding! Step five: Complete Black temple and once you have killed all the bosses the same will happen again at the end of the raid instance and you will be able to become a hero and begin raiding in Naxx! This is the second to last raiding instance! Step six: After Completeing Naxxramas you will be ported to icecrown this is where the challenge awaits!, where you will be able to get the highest PVE Tier avaliable and weapons! Happy Raiding!